


¿Qué ves?

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura tenía un sentido de la fidelidad muy ¿femenino? Así lo había tildado Death Mask una tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué ves?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si Saint Seiya fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Masami Kurumada.

La pluma se movía frenéticamente sobre el papel; absorto en la tarea no reparó en que su compañero se entretenía con una historieta. Recién cuando la risa del italiano se hizo oír cayó en la cuenta de que estaba trabajando solo:

—Ey, ¿podrías hacer tu parte?

—Te recuerdo que fue tu idea —acusó aun jocoso, sin soltar el compendio—, no me jodas.

Shura suspiró y se frotó la sien. En parte Cáncer tenía razón, él se había postulado, como siempre, a ir en esa particular misión, y le había sugerido al Patriarca a Death Mask como compañero con la excusa de poder utilizar su técnica en caso de necesitar acceder al _Yomotsu_ , pues el enemigo contra el cual se enfrentaban poseía técnicas muy similares a las de Cáncer.

—Eres un malnacido —susurró Capricornio tomando la historieta de malos modos sin amedrentarse por la mirada que le dedicó el otro—, bien que la pasaste de maravillas.

—Pero puedo follarte duro y parejo aquí, no había ninguna necesidad de ir al jodido culo del mundo en una misión suicida que, gustosos, hubiesen realizado Leo y Virgo —bufó fastidiado, tomando de nuevo el librito para seguir en su tarea.

Había diferencias, en el Santuario no podían revolcarse a gusto sin levantar sospechas —eso de ir a visitar un compañero no se la creía nadie a Death Mask— además Shura tenía un sentido de la fidelidad muy ¿femenino? Así lo había tildado Death Mask una tarde quien, si bien nunca expresaba su amor, lo había hecho de forma tácita al acceder al pedido del capricorniano fiel. Éste no quería más ornamentas de las que por sí portaba su armadura.

Si Death Mask cumplía o no con la parte del trato, era otro tema, pero que Shura no se enterase porque ardería Troya.

Era un secreto a voces, suponía que incluso el patriarca lo sabía, pero éste no podía decir en absoluto nada. Si bien las relaciones de cualquier tipo estaba prohibida entre los guerreros —estos debían concentrarse en ser justamente eso; no había lugar para el amor si se trataban de meras maquinas para matar— no era tan iluso para negar que igualmente sus muchachos descargaban tensiones. Enamorarse, amar, enredarse con alguien era algo que sucedía indistintamente de la edad, el género, los gustos y miles de factores que puedan mencionarse.

—El Patriarca no sólo me sancionará a mí si antes de la fecha no le entregamos el informe, te aclaro —intentó valerse de eso, sabiendo que a Cáncer no le quitaba el sueño tener una mancha en su expediente de Santo. Tenía tantas, ¿qué le hacía una más al tigre?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Ignorándolo por completo, soltó la carcajada en referencia al globo de la historieta.

—¡Por favor, Dante! —Volvió a quitarle el dichoso comic para arrojarlo lo más lejos posible.

Death Mask frunció la frente y gruñó como un perro, pero se quedó en el molde sabiendo que Shura sólo utilizaba su verdadero nombre cuando estaba muy fastidiado, pronto a estallar. Jugar con la paciencia de Capricornio, que solía ser nula, era peligroso.

—Dime qué hago, Diego —remarcó el nombre entre dientes, para luego acotar con firmeza y un deje de autoridad—: pero más vale que tú después me hagas una buena mamada, que no voy a trabajar gratis.

—Sí, todas las que quieras. —Le pasó un pilón de hojas y le indicó de malos modos—Encárgate de rellenar las bajas en los espacios en blanco. Yo me estoy encargando de los heridos. Hay que hacer un conteo de las provisiones que usamos y de las que sobraron, además de la contabili…

—Me aburro —interrumpió.

—Pon los nombres que están en esta hoja en éste espacio —señaló sintetizando—y al lado el número que ves junto al nombre.

—Más fácil —susurró tedioso, y puso manos a la obra con real apatía.

Lo bueno de trabajar juntos es que al menos tenían una excusa para estar en el mismo espacio geográfico. Sin embargo la calma se vio interrumpida por la persona menos grata para Shura; éste elevó la cabeza para prestar atención al sujeto que se acercaba con lentitud, podía oír las claras pisadas haciendo eco en su templo.

—Aphrodite —murmuró Capricornio sin poder, ni interesarle, ocultar el desagrado que su mera presencia significaba para él.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el invasor, indiferente al resentimiento que despertaba. Death Mask correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Shura no acotó más, esperaba que, al igual que todos, Piscis siguiese su rumbo, pero no… el muchacho seguía allí, atento a lo que los dos hacían.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Aphrodite enarcó una ceja ante la ruda manera que empleó Capricornio para hacer esa sencilla pregunta.

—Yo no, veo que ustedes necesitan ayuda. —Fue imposible no reparar en la pila de papeles. Él bien sabía que los informes debían ser entregados en la primera quincena, sin excepciones. Ya iban a día doce del mes, a ese paso, no llegarían ni trabajando a sol y sombra—¿Fueron a una misión o a buscar el Santo Grial?

—Estamos ocupados, como verás —remarcó el español suspirando de hastío, a ver si con eso era suficiente para sacárselo de encima.

—Bueno, me retiro… y yo que pensaba emplear mi hermoso tiempo en ayudarlos —murmuró, altivo, para intentar irse todo pomposo.

—Espera —lo frenó Death Mask, no había querido hablarle porque técnicamente tenía prohibido hacerlo. No de manera explícita, pero cáncer sabía que correría sangre si le daba a su capricorniano un pequeño lugar a la duda. Al menos así había sido desde que se hubiera enterado que, bueno… él y Aphrodite habían sido más que compañeros de armas: Compañeros de cama.

Death Mask miró a su implícita pareja, rogándole con los ojos que aceptase la ayuda. Todos sabían que Piscis era una luz para llenar informes, pocas veces lo enviaban a las misiones y su función parecía ser la de completar los informes incompletos. No sabía si era por ser dueño del último templo, más cercano al Gran Maestro, pero éste se aprovechaba de su bondad dejándole todo el trabajo tedioso y pesado, puro papelerío, a él.

—Voy a creer que vas a ayudarnos de gratis —Shura esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica. No era idiota.

—Desde ya que no —Aphrodite dio la vuelta, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Te pagaremos —aseguró D.M, quizás desesperado por quitarse de encima todos esos papeles.

—No necesito dinero —El pisciano bostezó.

—¿Una cama? —Se animó a bromear Cáncer, sólo en referencia al bostezo.

—¿Para qué? —La sonrisa libidinosa de Piscis fue lo que Shura necesitó para sentir el vaso colmado, y Cáncer para descubrir que era un idiota, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacer una acotación así?

—Gracias, pero nos arreglaremos —La mirada recelosa de capricornio no amedrentó al pisciano.

—No van a llegar —dijo con calma y superioridad, se acomodó coquetamente el pelo y agregó—: los ayudo de gratis. Ustedes me quedan debiendo un favor, cuando yo vea que necesite algo, se los pediré sin dudar.

—Me parece perfecto —Cáncer volvía a mirar a Shura para rogarle con los ojos que aceptase. No podía ser tan orgulloso el español.

El mentado pensó en replicar, ¿qué sabía lo que iba a pedirle Aphrodite después? Era muy arriesgado aceptar, aunque la verdad es que le molestaba más la idea de compartir el mismo espacio con él, que admitir que necesitaban de su aparente bondad.

Ante el silencio de Shura, Aphrodite se acercó a la mesa y tomó unos papeles.

—Esto está mal —le quitó la lapicera a Death Mask y garabateó en las hojas—, ¿se saben los números de memoria?

—Ni tratando de memorizarlos durante toda mi vida podría recordarlos —Fue el turno de Shura para arquear las cejas con preponderancia. ¿Qué se pensaba? Eran miles los códigos referidos a los elementos empleados, la clasificación de armas e incluso la clase de herida.

—Con el tiempo te terminas acordando de los más comunes —explicó Piscis suspirando con tedio—, se divide en dos. Planillas para las bajas, planillas para insumos. No es tan difícil, por ejemplo, lo más común que es "muerto en cumplimiento del deber sin especificación de herida", es el código 0392. Para la de los insumos, una de las más comunes es "sopa", porque siempre nos dan sopa para llevar —alzó los hombros—; ese código es 4883. Luego…

—Ya, cállate y ponte a trabajar —reclamó Shura frunciendo la frente.

Aphrodite y Death Mask reprimieron la sonrisa. Le habían ganado al terco y presuntuoso Capricornio. Pasaron los minutos más largos de la historia; al menos para Shura, desde que fue invadido por el pisciano. Trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, sin poder evitar suspirar a cada rato con sentido fastidio. Por su lado Aphrodite también trataba de concentrarse en los papeles, de hecho iba tan rápido que cuando iba acabando dos hojas, los otros dos iban por la mitad de una. Cada tanto advertía la mirada recelosa que le dedicaba el dueño del Templo, quizás porque Shura lo taladraba con ella, y le resultaba inevitable a Aphrodite no reparar en que lo estaba mirando de esa manera tan intensa.

Llegó al punto de tornarse insostenible, Piscis sabía que era persona no grata para Shura, pero aunque quiso preguntarle de malos modos, como chico de escuela primaria, "¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" cambió de idea:

—¿Has visto? —lo miró socarronamente—Soy hermoso, sí.

—Idiota —farfulló Capricornio. Sí, era el Santo… no, corrección: la persona más hermosa de la tierra, pero además de eso un completo idiota.

—Shura —reprendió Cáncer, éste lo miró con ganas de masacrarlo, por eso acotó con calma y cierta gracia—: no mates a la gallina de los huevos de oro, por favor.

Aphrodite no pudo evitar carcajear levemente. Pensó en agradecer el cumplido de Death Mask, pero comprendía que eso despertaría los celos del capricorniano, y la idea no era esa. No es que le importase provocarle celos o no, de hecho Aphrodite amaba despertar tales sentimientos, como la envidia y la lujuria, pero en esa ocasión no estaba ahí para eso.

La noche fue un hecho innegable. Death Mask se desperezó para acotar con despreocupación:

—Bueno, cabrita —le palmeó el hombro, sabía cuánto le mosqueaba a Shura que emplease ese mote, y por eso mismo adoraba llamarlo cabrita.

—¿Te vas?

—Estoy mortalmente aburrido, y con sueño —explicó sin remordimientos, para ponerse de pie y marcharse; antes de llegar a la arcada que lo llevaba al exterior, saludó—: Hasta mañana.

Entonces, ojos turquesas que irradiaban deseo, se cruzaron con ojos letales que irradiaban el más hondo recelo. Un momento que Shura no había pretendido: quedarse a solas con quien consideraba la imagen más peligrosa. No por pecar de inseguro, pero carajo, Aphrodite era hermoso, por muy mal que le cayese no dejaba de serlo. Saber que le había dado cabida al cangrejo le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Shura se consideraba apuesto, pero nadie era competencia para Aphrodite.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —acabó por preguntar, luego de estar batallando visualmente con el pisciano.

—¿Yo? —se señaló, con fingida inocencia.

—No me trago ese cuento de "deber un favor", ¿qué estás buscando?

—Amor, más belleza es imposible. El calor de un hombre, o de una mujer. Un sueño nuevo, cada día.

No, lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar por estúpido.

—No te hagas el filosófico.

—Entonces, deja de mirarme así y emplea el tiempo que estás usando en matarme con los ojos, en hacer el trabajo. Si es que quieres llegar, claro.

—Puedes irte, si estás cansado.

—Yo nunca me canso —arqueó las cejas, por un leve instante—, además soy animal nocturno. Trabajo mejor de noche. —Hubo cierto deje de lujuria en la expresión—Tengo más energías a la noche.

Shura se dio por vencido, no podía contra ese tipo.

—Mientras hagas el trabajo, no me importa —luego de decir eso pensó en las probabilidades de mandarlo a freír espárragos aunque no llegase con el informe. Dejando de lado que su impoluta reputación se vería manchada por culpa de Death Mask por haberlo entretenido en la cama y no permitirle llenar esos informes, no podía darse el lujo de tener una baja en el sueldo. Cierto que no tenía muchos gastos, pero no toleraba la idea de contar con menos capital. Maldito materialista y orgulloso.

—Tú te ves muy tenso.

—Tú me pones tenso.

—Relájate hombre —rogó Aphrodite con simpatía. Se puso de pie, agregando—: ni que fuera a comerte, a ti o a Death Mask.

Shura prestó atención a los movimientos del pisciano con desconfianza, notó que se ponía atrás suyo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

En respuesta, Aphrodite se encorvó un poco para susurrarle en el oído:

—Ya no me interesa Death Mask, si es eso lo que te preocupa —había dado en el clavo, lo sabía. Comenzó a masajearle suavemente sin dejar de hablar—: me aburro con facilidad de mis amantes, necesito cambiar de aire cada cierto tiempo. Digamos que todos ya se me hacen… repetidos.

Shura tragó saliva, por lo que podía interpretar, Aphrodite había estado en la cama de todos los Templos, o casi todos, porque en el suyo jamás había estado.

—No necesito masajes.

—¿Qué no?… estás duro como una roca —sonrió con picardía, por el doble sentido de sus palabras—, relájate —volvió a pedir con afabilidad.

—Gracias, pero… —sin embargo no completó la frase. A decir verdad había acumulado demasiada tensión con todo ese asunto de los informes, y debía admitir que Aphrodite era bueno con las manos. Éste pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues fue lo que acotó:

—¿Has visto que bueno soy con las manos? —emitió una risilla que fue más un ronroneo sensual que sonrisa en sí—También soy bueno en otras cosas. —Ante el silencio del capricorniano, se animó a acotar—: Es más cómodo hacer masajes sin tela de por medio. ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa?

—No soy idiota, Aphrodite —tomó uno de las manos del pisciano para quitársela de encima. Se puso de pie encarándolo, de inmediato percibió ese brillo particular en ojos tan espléndidos, sin quitarle importancia a la sonrisa lujuriosa en rostro tan excelso.

—Nunca dije que lo pensara. Al contrario, considero que eres de los pocos con mucho sentido común —le acomodó el cuello de la camisa—, y uno de los más varoniles.

Loca… esa era la palabra que se había instalado en su mente, Aphrodite era una loca que buscaba fiesta. Las apariencias NO engañan; muchas veces al menos.

—Será mejor que te vayas —podía sentir la cercanía de Aphrodite, y no pensaba caer en sus garras. Pese a que la carne es débil, él tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Contrario a lo esperado, al pedido directo, Aphrodite se acercó más a él. Ahora, Shura, podía sentir la cálida respiración del hombre, sus labios tratando de rozar los suyos. Piscis desprendía un magnetismo único, que le había enganchado por completo. Intentó dar un paso atrás, comprendiendo que si dudaba un segundo más caería completamente rendido bajo el yugo de ese hombre.

Aphrodite carcajeó con mesura al ver el evidente nerviosismo que había colmado al estoico capricorniano.

—Me iré —dijo Aphrodite de la nada. Shura arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por ese cambio de emociones en el otro, parecía tan dispuesto, segundos atrás. —Me iré siempre y cuando tú admitas que esta erección —sin tapujos, aferró la hombría generándole no sólo un sobresalto por tan sorpresivo contacto, sino un estremecimiento general—la tienes gracias a mí —arqueó las cejas, gratamente sorprendido: tenía un buen tamaño.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —ironizó Shura pensando en la manera más idónea para poder quitárselo de encima.

—Me iré —volvió a repetir—, pero volveré. —Dejó un beso casto en los labios del capricorniano para luego marchar hacia el exterior en el sentido opuesto donde estaba su Templo.

Sonrió con deleite al ver que, finalmente, Shura había caído en sus redes. Nadie se le resistía al fin de cuentas, ni siquiera el más decente de los hombres.

Shura era un nervio humano, se pasó la mano por la frente, para luego llevarla hasta su entrepierna. Sabía que Aphrodite volvería a la carga, había mostrado debilidad ante él y comprendía que tarde o temprano… no podría evitarlo.

Su mente, desde entonces, comenzó a buscar un justificativo para solapar el sentimiento amargo que le provocaba darse cuenta que el pez por la boca muere. Tanto le había hablado a Death Mask de la fidelidad y ahora se encontraba a merced de alguien que le haría ir en contra de sus principios. Femeninos si se quiere decir, como le había tildado Death Mask, o anticuados, pero eran suyos.

…

Encontró a Death Mask esperándolo; aunque éste simulase estar sentado en las afueras de su Templo con el único fin de mirar las estrellas, Piscis sabía que se moría por saber cómo le había ido. Lo miró, fingiendo indiferencia, pero ante el silencio de Aphrodite, acabó por consultar:

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —el pisciano alzó los hombros.

—¿Lo hicieron?

El doceavo santo frunció la frente, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. —Luego adoptó una postura más relajada—Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

—¿Viste? Te lo dije. No va a funcionar —Cáncer volvió a sentarse en las escalinatas.

—Me encantan los desafíos —bramó con emoción, plantando una de esas sonrisas que derretían a más de uno. A Death Mask ya no le causaba el mismo efecto que antes, reconocía que Aphrodite era hermoso, pero no le daba _eso_ que Shura sí; algo a lo que no sabía darle nombre, pero que estaba. ¿Amor? No creía en el amor, de todos modos.

—¿Pasó algo o no? —inquirió molesto por esa maldita costumbre que tenía su compañero de hacerse el misterioso.

—Pasó mucho, o sea… no hubo sexo, pero picó el anzuelo.

—Se supone que tu eres el pez que tiene que picar el anzuelo —acotó con sorna, pero Aphrodite lo ignoró.

—Será cuestión de tiempo —fijó la mirada en la nada—. Ahora, me pediste el favor, y aunque trato de entenderte no lo logro…

Death Mask entrecerró los ojos, encogió las piernas y jugó, cual niño pequeño, con algunas hebras de pasto que crecía entre las rocas.

—Ya te dije… me gustaría que él te conozca mejor, de la forma que yo sí te conozco, no tener que ocultarle y…

—Hacer guarradas —completó—, ya lo sé, pervertido, que quieres tenernos a los dos; pero hay algo más —lo miró con desconfianza, una mirada de recelo distinta a las que Shura le había dedicado toda la noche. —Death Mask —canturreó—, no me escondas cosas a mí.

Sin embargo el aludido no abrió la boca.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir —Sí, el otro sabía que estaba escapando, y no le importaba.

—Está bien, no me respondas. —Igual no lo necesitaba, aunque Death Mask se mostrase ante el mundo como un sádico, Aphrodite sabía lo romántico que podía llegar a ser—, mañana no vayas —dijo dando la vuelta para irse a su Templo—, déjame a solas con él. No aparezcas en Capricornio.

El italiano no alcanzó ni asentir, su compañero se alejaba con paso rápido cuesta arriba. Suspiró con resignación. Estúpido ego masculino o lo que fuera que no le permitía ser sincero con aquel que le estaba ayudando.

Sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Aphrodite, claro que había algo más detrás de sus intenciones. Esto no era más que culpa. La más devastadora culpa. ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirla? No podía precisarlo, pero de pasar a no importarle un comino serle infiel a Shura, un día descubrió que mentirle le dolía. Que no podía.

Había dejado a todos sus amantes por Shura, había dejado de lado todas las juergas por Shura… pero no había podido dejar a Aphrodite, por mucho esfuerzo que hubiera empleado para no caer en sus brazos una y mil veces. Un día se descubrió abatido, con la necesidad de serle sincero a Shura y la imposibilidad de lograrlo, porque despertar la furia de capricornio y tener que enfrentarse a un posible "adiós" le daba mucho más pavor que la probabilidad de morir en manos de él.

Él no creía en la fidelidad de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Shura, por eso pensó que la única forma que podía hacerle entender que era imposible escapar a los encantos de la carne y sobre todo a Aphrodite era, precisamente, darle a probar esa misma carne.

No le interesaba tanto tener a sus dos amores en la cama, como hacerle entender a Shura que por muchas personas que pasasen en su vida, con el que siempre volvería sería con él. Su cuerpo podía pertenecerle a medio mundo, pero su corazón comenzaba a tener un sólo dueño.

Sonrió, derrotado ante sus propios sentimientos. De todos modos él estaba acostumbrado a las derrotas.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
